Secrets
by KateAndGarrett
Summary: Kate and Charlotte, both best friends, both vampires, both finding love in the two people who they never thought they would,but when a big secret gets in the way they don't know who to trust/ KateGarrett/CharlottePeter
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note - **

**This is my first try at writing a story, I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think of it, and whether I should continue, thanks... x**

* * *

I walked out the house on what seemed a normal day, okay, it was a rainy day, but that was normal here... what else do you expect from England? I lived right out in the middle of no where, right on the outskirts of a town no one's ever heard of, Biggleswade. The rain started getting heavier as I walked so I headed into the cover of some trees in a small wood. It was a lot dryer in the trees, so I wandered around aimlessly waiting for the rain to eventually slow down, or even stop. I came across a small... house-like thing hidden between a few trees, it looked even dryer inside than out so I went in.

It was definately a hut, there was a chair, a table, and a stove, everything made of wood... except the stove of corse. I sat down in the chair and started my wait. I pulled out my phone, one bar of signal  
_It's better than none _I thought and called my friend Charlotte. After 5 rings she picked up.

'Hey Kate!' She said cheerfully on the other end of the phone line

'Hi Char, wanna chat?' I asked, equally cheerful

'Sure, I wated to say something to you anyway'

'Ooh, really'

'Yeah... hang on, I'll come to where you are, so you don't waste your credit' I heard her picking up a few things and shoving them into a bag 'Where are you?'

'In the middle of the woods' I laughed 'Literally'

'The woods? But it's chucking it down with rain... oh well, I'll see you soon' She laughed too

'Yeah, see you' I smiled and snapped the lid of my phone shut, I was glad to have someone to talk to... once she got here

After 5 minutes of waiting I heard some movement in the tree, I walked over to one of the small window and looked out and saw... nothing. I went and checked out another window and still there was nothing... until...

'BOO!'

I screamed, turning around and saw, standing there laughing, was Charlotte

'Don't. Do. That. Ever. Again. Charlotte! You scared the living daylights outta me!'

'That was the point' She replied, smiling, she'd finally stopped laughing... but I could still hear laughing.

'Can you hear that?' I asked her

She went silent for a moment before answering 'Yeah... who's laughing? 'Cause I'm not... and you're not... and there's no one else here...'

'No one... except for me' Said a misterious voice... belonging to a young man, who had just stepped out of the shaddows

'Who are you?' I asked, feeling slightly scared

'You'll find out later... but right now there's something I need to do' He stepped closer to both of us again... then... he was right infront of us... in one second he'd crossed the rest of the room to us... I looked up at him, he was tall, blond and had... red eyes... he smiled at me, showing his teeth and that was the last thing I saw before... pain... just pain, firey burning pain all through my body, i screamed and fell to the floor, I heard the same thing happen to Charlotte before I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours passes, days passes, still the pain didnt end. The fire in my veins, burning me, torturing me, until I'm sure I would be no more. After what seemed like year the burning feeling faded from my fingertips and toes. The pain slowly faded from all around my body, but it was just getting hotter in my chest. After a few more hours, the pain was only in my chest... until... _thump thump thump thump thump thu-ump thum..._ my heart went out... I knew I was dead... but at least the pain was gone, all the burning... except... I could still feel it... it my throat...

I slowly opened my eyes, and found myself still in that cabin in the woods. Quickly I stood up, looking around, making sure I wasn't mistaken. Nope, I wasn't, it was still the cabin, and sat in the chair was that man, reading a book... the weird man who'd appeared from the shadows and had caused the pain to me and... Charlotte... I turned around and saw her just waking up. I went over to her quickly, surprizingly quickly.

'Charlotte...' I said quietly

'Yeah?' She replied, opening her eyes.

I gasped and took a step back, her eyes, once blue, were now bright red. She also had pretty much the same reaction when she looked at me.

'Your... your eyes!' I managed to say to her 'They're... red'

'So are yours...' She replied, sounding as confused as I felt.

'I see you are awake' The guy's voice came from behind us, I span around to face him. For the first time I really notaced what he looked like. He had longish blonde hair, red eyes, seriously pale skin and he was wearing jeans, a dark t-shirt and trainers. Once he'd gotten our attention he continued talking. 'Now, I'm sure you are confused about whats happened, but I'll explain to you once we get to where we need to be, my friend is waiting for me, and you two, so, c'mon' then he started walking towards the door

'We're not going until you tell us who you are' I told him, simply.

He turned around 'I'm Peter, now hurry up' and with that he left, and we quickly followed.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked through the forest in silence, just wondering where we were going, and what we'd find out. Oh, and who this Peter guy's friend is. Charlotte seemed too busy watching the guy to be thinking about anything else... but then again, I wasn't in her mind. After what seemed like several hours we stopped by a house, on the outskirts of the woods. Peter pulled out a key and unlocked the door, so I guessed this is where we're meant to meet the other one.

'In' Peter ordered us, and we complied, stepping into the house, strait into what looked like a living room, well, there was a TV and sofa, a few chairs and a small coffee table. Peter come in after us and shut the door, he walked to teh bottom of the stairs and shouted upstairs 'I'm back... and I've got the two girls' then he walked to the sofa and sat down. Char and I just stood there in the room, near the far wall, not knowing what to do.

After a few moments Charlotte whispered to me 'What do you think they want with us?'

'I have no idea...' I replied, whispering too.

She almost said something else but a sound coming from the stairs made us both turn to see what it was. It was another young man, with long blonde hair tied up, seriously pale skin like Peter, but instead of red eyes... he had gold. He came into the room, glanced at us then looked at Peter.

'Took your time getting them' He said to Peter.

'I'm sorry, but I had a hard time getting them on their own... and then you know it takes three days for the change' Peter then told him

'Yes... I know... Well, at least they're here now... how much have you explained to them already?' The new guy asked him

'Just my name, then we came here'

'Right, we should answer their questions first, I'm sure they have many, and they need to hunt, you know what it was like when you're first turned'

I looked at the new guy, liking him more than the Peter guy, even though I'm sure Charlotte would argue that. 'What are we?' I asked him quietly

He turned around to face me 'You're a vampire'

That just made me speachless, I didn't know what to say, how to react, was he telling the truth, or was he just pretending... I was just confused...


	4. Chapter 4

It took about twenty minutes for the shock to pass, by then I had a pretty clear idea of what they meant by 'hunting' too. Arguing. Well, they said they'd take us hunting, then they started arguing, so I'm pretty sure that's what they meant. I'd listened to the whole thing, and I could remember it all clearly.

'They need to go hunting, unless you want them going crazy' Garrett had said, he'd finally got around to telling us him name.

'Fine, I'll take them to town, it shouldnt take too long' Peter said next

'NO! Not the town!' Garrett sounded shocked 'Take them to the forest'

'I don't understand how you can live off those things... they really are gross'

'Not as gross as killing people! They have lives, families, friends'

'I don't care, they taste the nicest'

It carried on like that for a while, till I got bored... well... more like my throat felt like it would explode if I didnt have something to stop it hurting soon.

'SHUT UP!' I yelled at them

They immediately stopped shouting at each other and turned to me

Garrett then said to Peter 'I'll take both of them with me'

'I want to go with Peter...' Charlotte's voice came from by the window, where she was standing and staring out.

'See' Peter smiled 'One has some sence'

Garrett sighed 'Fine, but the other comes with me'

I was dissapointed, I'd wanted to find out the real meaning of 'hunting' with my best friend... but I was also secretly glad to have some time alone with Garrett. After another 5 minnutes we were all walking out the house, but seperated out different ways, Char and Peter went east, towards the town, and Garrett and me went west, into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked through the forest, Garrett was obviously looking for something, he was constantly telling me to be quiet. After about 10 minutes he'd found it, there was this amazing smell drifting our way. I turned to face whatever was making this... this delicious... smell... but all I saw was a deer, light brown fur with big brown eyes. I glanced at Garrett.

'Why did we stop to look at Bambi?' I asked him quietly

'We're not here to look at the wildlife...' He paused, and smiled. 'Bambi here is our food.'

And with that he ran, directly at the deer. I noticed the danger just too late, as it turned to run Garrett leaped, and tackled it to the ground. I watched him as he quickly killed it... with his teeth. Then I remembered I'd have to do that soon... but I quickly forgot, I was too busy watching him. Garrett stood up, dusted himself down, and too my amazment there wasn't a single tear or grass stain on his shirt or trousers.

'Wow' Was all I managed to say as he walked back over to me.

'Your turn now, there's more, further into the forest, keep heading Northeast, you'll find them' I just stood there, staring at him 'Go. Now. Quickly. Before they're gone!'

So I turned, and ran in the direction he told me, after a few moments I found them, I didn't pause to think about what I was doing, the fire burning in my throat was getting hotter, and something told me that the deer would help. I leaped at them, easily taking down the biggest there was. Instinct took over and I bit into it's neck. I could taste the warm liquid flow out of the newly made wound, and I didn't hesitate in drinking it. But too soon it was gone... nothing left... so I went for another one, but something stopped me, a pair of strong arms, I struggled, wanting to go for the other deer still there.

'Stop, stop now!' His voice whispered in my ear, I didn't stop 'Stop now Kate, you've had enough for today' He continued talking to me until I'd calmed down enough for him to let me go.

'Do we have to go back now?' I asked him

'Yes we do, the others will be wondering what happened to us' He replied 'C'mon, lets go' Then he started running back in the direction we came, towards the house. I followed him, and in no time at all we were at the house. Charlotte and Peter had come back before us, and they were watching TV. As soon as Garrett had closed the door Peter turned around

'Garrett' He said ergently 'We have a problem'


	6. Chapter 6

They talked about the problem for 3 hours straight, I listened to the most of it so I had some sort of an idea of what was going on.

Our parents, mine and Charlotte's, had put out posters, and called the police, saying that we were missing. The police were going to send out a search party either tonight or tomorrow morning, which meant we had to leave here, now. The two guys worked out where we would go... I was thinking they'd chose somewhere like Peterborough or Luton, but no, they chose America. Now, I must say I've always wanted to go to America... but going there to hide? Never crossed my mind. As soon as I heard the place we were going I ran upstairs and to the computer. I started up Google, typed in 'Forks, Washington' and began to research.

After an hour of researching, I'd found out that it was rainy pretty much 24/7 and it was surrounded by forests, not much else. I heard a pair of feet come up the stairs, into the room I was sat in and stop behind me. I turned around in the swivel chair I was in to see Charlotte standing there. I hadn't talked to Charlotte much since all this happened to us... she'd become... quiet and almost shy, but I knew this would be a perfect time to talk to her now.

'I guess they really mean what they're saying then...' She said, looking at the screen, 'We're moving...'

'More like running away and hiding...' I said back to her with a sigh

'Yeah... I love this place... it's so... quiet...'

'That place we're going to is even more quiet... it's in the middle of nowhere'

'So's here...'

'Well... even more in the middle of nowhere then...'

'I wonder what it's like there...' She looked away from the screen to look at me

'Loads of forests... tiny population... one school... very few shops... closest town is Port Angeles, but even that is half an hour away... Seattle is two hours!'

'Isolated then...'

'Yup...'

We would have continued talking but Peter had come upstairs to get us out the house because we were leaving for Forks... great...  
I didn't take long getting out the house, I'd always been slightly afraid of Peter, there was something about him that just made me feel that way, maybe it was the bright red eyes, or the way he moved us around like he owned us... I much prefered Garrett, with his kind golden eyes and soft voice. Charlotte took alot longer getting out, but finally appeared beside Peter, I was sure she fancied him, I would have to talk to her about that if I ever got the chance.

And with that we were leaving, Garrett had found us a car and once we were all in he drove away from the house, breaking every speed limit at least twice, until, after 2 hours, we were at Land's End, I wasn't surprised with how fast we got there... not with the speeds Garrett drove at. He parked the car and we all got out.

'Where do we go now?' Charlotte asked 'There's no ferry from here to America'

'We're not going by ferry Charlotte' Peter said

'Then how are we getting there?'

'We're swimming'

'Swimming?' I've known Charlotte my whole life... and I know she never learnt to swim...

'Yes swimming, now hurry up' Peter said to her, as Garrett walked over to the cliff edge and dived off, we all followed suit, Charlotte last. We all started our swim to America, Peter almost dragging Charlotte, how was totally terriefied by being in the water. We'd make it there soon... I knew that after 5 minutes of swimming, and England was no longer in sight...


	7. Chapter 7

After 2 long days of swimming, or being dragged in Charlotte's case, we finally got to America, Garrett climbed out onto the beach first, followed by me then Peter, with Charlotte clinging to his arm. She was obviously still kinda scared from the long swim and Peter kept trying to calm her down by whispering reasuring messages to her that I couldn't hear. I looked around the beach we were standing on, still dripping wet. I wandered down the beach alone, looking up at the night sky. I was so busy looking at each indevidual star I didnt hear someone coming up behind me

Someone placed their hand on my shoulder, making me jump, I span around and felt a weird tingling sensation go all over my body, at the exactly same moment I felt that I heard his yell of pain, only then did I realise it was Garrett. I watched him crumple to the floor in pain, but not get up again.

'Garrett?' I knelt down beside him, maybe he was tricking me, but when I got no responce I got worried, he looked dead, he wasnt moving or responding. 'Garrett?' I repeated, the amount of worry I was feeling clearly being shown in my voice, if it wasnt already clear from my face.

It took a further 5 minutes till he woke up, I was relieved that he wasnt dead.

'Ouch...' He moaned quietly, 'I was only going to say that it was a nice night... there was no need to shock me...'

'Shock you?' I was confused 'You were the one who shocked me by sneaking up on me'

'Different type of shock... you definately shocked me... but it's more of the... electrical kind'

'Electrical? So you're saying I've got some wacky electric power...'

'Well... yes... and it really does hurt'

'I'm sorry...'

'It's okay... lets get back to the others...' He stood up, and started walking back towards the other two, so I followed, when we got back he called over to Peter. 'This one's got a power'

'A power? What type?' He asked, Charlotte was sitting on the sand, looking a lot better than when she got out the water.

'Shocking, electrical, whatever you call it' Garrett replied

'Ahhh right... that type... might be useful in the future... depends on what she gets up to... if she wanders off on her own... or settles down... finds a mate...' He said that last bit looking directly at Garrett, straight into his eyes as if to relay some message only they'd understand.

'Yeah... depends... I know what one she'd probably like best...' He glanced in my direction, and I looked away, and out at the sea.


	8. Chapter 8

The sky was lightening in the the west, meaning the sun was rising. The others seemed to have notaced this too. I just wanted to get under cover, into the safety of the shade when the sun was up. I knew it was safe out, the two guys had hone out during the day before and come back unhurt, but whatever did happen I didn't want to find out. Especially on a Florida beach. We all ran away from the beach on some unsaid signal. Heading west I was sure. We ran and ran until finally the all stood in a forest in, where Peter said, was Nabraska. The sun was up, we were all stood in the shade.

'Do they know yet?' Peter asked Garrett

'Know what, there's much they still need to learn' He replied

'About the sun'

'That, no they dont know yet'

'It's time they knew then, seeing as there's no one around to see'

'Yeah, why waste this perfect chance'

I wondered what the sun does, I guessed the reason we couldnt be shown around people is because they'd get freaked, but that was all I kind of knew. Peter turned to face us, and started explaining what was going to happen, which wasnt much, we'd all step out into the sunlight at the same time, and not to worry, because it wouldn't hurt us at all. So that's what we did. We all made a line at the edge of the shade and Peter simply said 'Now' and we all stepped out.

As soon as the sun made contact with our skin both me and Charlotte gasped. It looked like there were diamonds embedded into our skin, shimmering away in the sun. It was so beautiful. I took once brief moment to look up from looking at me sparkling, and saw that exactly the same had happened to the guys. It was one of the weirdest, but most amazing experiences of my life.

We stayed in the sun for a while, before we had to continue our journey to Forks. I hoped I'd get to spend more time in the sun soon, it was truely amazing.


	9. Chapter 9

We got to Forks after a few hours. It was just so... how to describe it... wet. Raining constantly, not stopped since we arrived. We headed over to the most western side of town, and found a small street, with two empty houses on it. Well, empty as in no one lived there, they were both full of furniture. Garrett went over to the house on the right, and Peter went to the one on the left. The two houses faced each other. Me and Char stodd in the middle of the road, not knowing where to go. Both the guys unlocked the doors.

'Charlotte, you're over here with me.' Peter called over to us, sounding more like he was happy to be returning home than his usual, bossy self. Charlotte ran over to him and they both dissapeared inside.

'Kate, come on, you're in here, unless you'd prefer to stay outside and get soaked' Garrett was standing in the doorway, waiting for me, so I rushed over, looking forward to getting in somewhere dry.

I stepped inside, and was straight into the living room, there was a sofa in the middle, a tv and coffee table, a few pictures of mountains were hung on the wall, i could see through a doorway in the far wall the lead to the kitchen, to my left was a staircase, I'd go upstairs later, check up there out. But for now I just sat down on the sofa.

'It's not much, but it's home.' Garrett said to me

'It's warm and dry... I'm just glad about that...' I told him

'Well, dont get too dry, you need to go hunting again, now we're here you can have more than you could before, there's better animals here'

I was thirsty, my throat was burning badly, I dont know how he could tell, there must be some way, but I was definatly looking forward to taming the flames that insisted on burning my throat.

'Could we go now?' I asked him quietly

'Sure, why not'

And so we both ran outside, into the rain and into the forest. WE spent several hours hunting, and he was right, there were lots of better animals. Lions, bears, elk, all sorts. It was much more enjoyable than before. Afterwards we went to go see how Charlotte was settling in, but when we got there no one answered, they must have gone hunting too. We'd go back later, they wouldnt be gone all day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Charlotte POV**

Peter and I ran back home after going to Seattle for a while. I'd been thirsty but he told me I couldnt hunt in Forks. As we ran back I knew my eyes would be changing back to red, from the black they'd been earlier. I wondered what Kate was hunting, she always went off into the woods and when she came back her eyes would be amber, they'd been lightening every time she went out into the forest. Well, what ever it is there must be lots, there seemed to be loads of trees everywhere, even surrounding the house. Peter opened the door and we both stepped inside. I loved this place as soon as I first came in. There was the porch, where we hung up our coats, which then lead into the living room, off to the right was a doorway into a large kitchen, to the left was the staircase which lead upstairs. Up there was 2 bedrooms, a study and a bathroom. I sat down on the sofa and Peter came and sat beside me, smiling. He only ever smiled around me... and when the others weren't looking.

'Feeling better now?' he asked me

'Much better... thanks' I paused... 'Why cant we hunt in Forks? Is it because it's so small?'

'No... that's not the reason, although it could be one, no, the reason is because the wolves dont like it'

'Wolves?' I didnt like the sound of this, I tenced.

'Charlotte, dont worry, they wont hurt us... unless you agrivate them, but mostly they stay on the reservation, La Push'

'Oh...' I still didnt untence

'Char, really, dont worry' He said to me softly, trying to get me to relax, even using the name he'd given me to try to help... it worked though... if only he didnt look so... amazingly... no, I shouldnt think that... but I couldnt help it, I liked him... and I was pretty sure he liked me back... but I was always too shy to ask him... incase I was wrong. I didnt want to be though...


	11. Chapter 11

**Charlotte POV**

We sat on the sofa together for a few hours, then came a knock at the door, I knew immdeditaly that it would be Kate, with that Garrett trailing behind. I knew, I just knew he liked her, from the way he moved around her, oh, and the way he followed her around... she liked him back, that was clear, if he wasnt following her then she would follow him, I'm surprised they hadnt told each other yet. I stood up and went to open the door.

'Hey Charlotte!' Kate said cheerfully once I'd opened the door.

'Hi Kate, Garrett...' I greeted them before letting them in. As soon as he saw them Peter went back to his unsmily self. He really should smile more, it makes him look so much kinder.

'We came to see how you were settling in here' Garrett said as he sat in a chair, after I'd closed the door and sat back down. Kate stood just behind him slightly, smiling.

'She's loving it here' Peter said for me 'Isn't that right Charlotte?' He never used my shorter name around the others either.

'Yeah, it's amazing, except the rain of corse' I replied

'I like the rain' Kate said suddenly, quietly. _You'd like it anywhere if Garrett was there _I couldnt help but think.

'Well it helps us blend in more, less sun so it's safer to be out in the day... there's only a few days in the year where the sun shines enough to be a danger to us if we went out' Peter said to all of us

'Yeah, that's one of the reasons why we chose to stay here' Garrett then said.

The men then started talking about whatever guys like to talk about, I think it was something to do with fast cars... I heard the words Lamboguini and Beugati being thrown around so I left them to it, I walked into the kitchen and sat on the table that was against the wall. I heard Kate say a few cars she liked then she followed me into the kitchen. I always wondered why her eyes were different, they were a rich golden colour now, so I decided to ask.

'Kate... what exactly do you hunt in the forest?' I asked her

She turned to me

'Oh, animals, deer mostly... theres a few lions and bears if you know where to look...' She told me, I was quite shocked, she hunted animals!

'Animals? Is that why your eyes are a different colour?'

'Yeah, it's just a side effect, a good one actually'

'But why dont you go into the town to hunt?' I asked, not understanding why anyone wouldnt chose the town if they had a choice.

'The town?' It was her turn to sound shocked 'and kill people? I could never do that! We may be vampires now but that doesnt mean we can just go and kill people! We used to be like them!'

She really didnt sound happy about what I'd said...

'I know that... but surely it's better for us if we went to town'

'No! It's not better!' She was freaking now 'It's not better to be a murderer!' That last line she was almost shouting, she ran out the kitchen and I heard her slam the front door as she left. I sat, frozen, quite surprised abut her outburst just then. I heard the door open and close again, _there goes Garrett to check on her, _Peter then walked into the kitchen

'What happened?' He asked me

'I... I only asked her why she didnt hunt in the town...'

'Oh Char... it's best not to mention a thing like diets... seeing as she's following the same as Garrett's she's bound to get angry over such a thing as thinking about hunting in town'

'Oh...' Was all I could say... I'd made a mistake... I hoped she'd forgive me for it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kate POV**

I ran out the house and into the forest. How could she have asked me that? How could she? The whole idea of taking someone else's life so that you could survive is just... horrible... they're people. they have families, friends, people who love them, people who'll miss them... how could someone just take them out of existance without a second thought? I ran through the trees for a while then stopped, not wanting to go any further. I sat down, leaning against a tree and cried. All I could think about was about how Charlotte, my best friend since, like, ever, could be freely taking people's lives away from them, human lives... we might not be human now, but we used to be... for 18 years we were. Just because we've become vampires doesnt mean we have to be killers, murderers, monsters. It's just wrong.

I sat there crying alone for ages, not aware of any time passing, until I heard a snap of a twig under foot. I looked up and saw Garrett coming through the trees towards me. To be honest I was glad he'd come, not because I wanted him to see me like this, but because I knew he'd understand. I slowly stood up as he came over. I was still crying slightly, he took one look at me and pulled me into a comforting hug, like one a friend would give to another when they were upset.

We stood there for hours, feeling warm against each other even though I knew our body temperatures were both freezing cold. He held me in his arms until I'd finished crying, but even then we stayed where we were, just enjoying each others company. By the time we broke apart from each other the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky.

'I'm sorry...' I whispered queitly

'What for?' He asked back, just as quietly

'For reacting the way I did... for running off... for wasting your time out here... I'm sure you had something planned to do tonight...'

'I had nothing planned... except maybe sat on the sofa beside you watching Smallville or playing with the yoyo I found upstairs'

'Oh...' He usually had several things he did late at night, I never knew he liked Smallville... it was my favourite show.

'Yeah... lets get back home... I'm sure it's warmer inside than it is out here in the forest' He laughed at what he'd said, we both knew we couldnt feel the cold. I loved his laugh, it made him seem so relaxed. I hoped we would be able to spend some more time together like that, probably best without the whole crying part.

We walked back home through the trees side by side, every so often our fingers would brush against each other, we'd glance at each other, maybe even smile a bit, but then continue on our way. It took quite a while getting home, I hadnt realised how far out into the forest I'd gone, and walking the distance cirtainly showed that it was a very long way. Once we were home and inside we both sat down on the sofa, I kicked my shoes off and brought my legs up onto the sofa too. I leant against Garrett, resting my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes, I felt him put his arm round my shoulders and hold me tightly. We stayed there for the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

When we finally had to move neither of us wanted to, but we did. Garrett had to do something with Peter so I decided to go hunting. Once he'd left I went out into the forest, he'd shown me the best place to hunt, it was quite far out, near to the mountains, and it was this clearing. There was always lots of animals in there, deer mostly, but slightly further up the mountain there were lions and bears. That was where I went, I needed the bigger animals today, the meat eaters, the ones that tasted better than the herbivores. I spent hours up that mountain, finding any animal that was there and taking them down. I was just about to leave when another scent caught my attention, I turned in the direction it was coming from. There was someone coming this way, and fast, too fast to be a human. I could hear movement far off, also getting closer, but a lot further off.

I heard leaves rustling behind me, I spun around and saw the stranger walking towards me. There was a glint in his eyes that instantly told me that he wasn't friendly, I growled, it was a sound I'd never heard myself make before, and slipped into a crouched position, ready to fight him. He did the same, obviously wanting this. We stayed there for a few moments, just growling lowly, until he made the first move, he leaped at me but just before he hit me someone else collided with him. The streaming blonde hair made me instantly think of Garrett, that he's here to save me... then I remembered, he's out with Peter... and that person is far too short to be him. No... it was Charlotte, caught up in a vicious fight with the unknown stranger. I tried to help but she hissed and yelled at me to run. So I did.

I ran and ran and ran. Going home then following the newest trail left by Garrett. I ran till I found him. He was right by the Canada border line with Peter, talking. I ran to him, wrapped my arm around him, shut my eyes and buried my face into his chest, hoping he'd comfort me like that time in the woods. When he spoke he sounded surprised and worried.

'Kate?' He asked 'What is it? What's wrong?'

But I couldn't speak... I was still quite shaken up by the fact that strange guy had tried to fight me... then Charlotte appeared and started fighting him without letting me help her. I just didn't know what to do.


	14. Chapter 14

'Kate... Kate please tell me what's wrong...' Garrett was still trying to get me to talk... it'd been half an hour... I really should tell him now...

'Up... in the mountains...'

'What happened in the mountains?' He sounded glad I was speaking, but worried about what happened.

'There was this guy... he just came out of nowhere... he... he tried to fight me...'

Peter sighed 'Typical newborn... just left to fend for itself...'

'Then... Charlotte... she came... knocked him away from me... they were fighting... she told me to run... wouldn't let me help her... I don't want her to get hurt...'

Peter heard Charlotte was fighting, he left without another word. Garrett comforted me, just like the way he did in the forest.

After a while, once I'd calmed down again we ran back to where the houses are. There was still no sign of Peter, he must still be searching the mountains. He's getting seriously protective of Charlotte, I couldn't help but notice that. But as those two got closer, my friendship with Garrett became closer too. Whereas before, if I had a problem, I would've first thought to ask Charlotte... but now... my mind goes straight to Garrett. I was still worrying about her though, no change in friendship could ever stop that.

Hours we waited, hours, until Peter finally returned, and to my relief, with Charlotte following. She was now wearing Peter's coat for some reason, even though it was way to big and was trailing along on the floor behind her slightly. She went straight inside and I didn't see her again after that. Peter came and told us that she's still in shock about what happened in the fight. I really wanted to see her though, to apologise for how I reacted the day before in the kitchen, and I wanted to thank her for saving me from that guy... but every time I tried to go see her Peter stopped me.

It was several weeks before I could see her, I went over and Peter actually let me in. Charlotte was sat on the sofa, no longer wearing the coat. And her arms, which i could clearly see, were covered in several creasent shaped scars. I gasped.

'Charlotte what happened?'

She didn't say a word, she just looked down at the floor, clearly upset about them.


	15. Chapter 15

Weeks passed, I didnt see Charlotte again, Peter made sure of that, he told me that she didnt want to see me after I'd mentioned the scars on her arms, I'm sure that wasnt true... that she did, but he wouldnt let me. For weeks I also stayed inside, not even leaving to go out into the woods to hunt, I didnt want to go back into there, just incase there was another stranger in there, waiting for me to come. I knew I should go... I was starting to feel the effects of having nothing to drink for so long.

'Please Kate, you've got to hunt' Garrett had been trying to persuade me for days now

I shook my head

'No... I'm fine'

'You're not fine, it's been 4 weeks, you need to hunt'

'I dont'

He usually left it there... but today he continued

'Do you want me to bring you something back then'

He really wanted me to have something... he was being so kind to me all the time... so I agreed

'... fine then...'

He sighed in relief that I'd finally agreed

'I'll be back soon' And with that he ran off, out the front door and into the woods.

A few hours later he returned carrying a large deer for me, I looked up at him

'Thanks' I told him

'At least you're having something... that's all that matters at the moment' He placed the deer down at my feet, it wasnt dead, yet, I could hear it's heartbeat, but it wasn't conscious. The fire in my throat was too much to wait any longer, I picked it up and bit hard into it's neck, letting the liquid flow into my mouth, instantly cooling the raging fire, but the coolin gliquid was gone too soon... I wanted more but there was none... I looked up at Garrett, he was still stood in the same position, watching me.

'I'll come with you if you want to get more' It was like he knew what I was thinking

I smiled, nodding

'Please...'

So we both ran into the forest together, I felt safer with him around. By the time I was finished I was pretty sure there wasn't many animals left alive...

'That's why you shouldn't stop hunting...' Garrett told me 'The bloodlust gets harder and harder to control'

'I'll keep that in mind if it happens again then' I said, smiling at him

'You should, it's good information'

I laughed slightly then we both walked back home.


	16. Chapter 16

I soon lost my fear of going into the woods and started going there everyday. I had nothing else to do and I wanted to spend my now limited free time wisely. Garrett's sending me to the school, sigh, to finish my education, Peter's sending Charlotte too, to boost her self-esteem, I just hope she doesn't accidentally eat anyone... or purposely eat someone, that would not end well... she'd get yelled at... then I would too for not stopping her... ugh, it's not fair.

I sat down on the rock in the middle of a clearing I'd found a while ago, no one ever came here, just me. I started what I did every day, practicing my weird electrical power. Over a couple of weeks I've already succeded in creating a current that flows around my whole body, not just my hands. Today, I'm going to try my next target, to create some physical electricity. I started with what I knew best, concentrating on the power, drawing it to my hands, all of it, or, well, to be more precise, as much as I could.

I tried and tried for hours, getting no results at all, it was getting annoying by now, and I was giving up. As time went by I got angryer with myself for not being able to do it. By the time I actually gave up the whole world had taken on a strange red tint as my anger boiled. I took out my anger by hitting a nearby tree, with a loud crack it broke in half and fell. It was then I realised I hadnt moved, and the tree was 20 feet away from me... the wood around the hit was smouldering slightly and there was a slight crackling noise coming from my right hand, I glanced down and saw what I'd been wanting the whole day... a smallish bluey coloured ball suspended in the centre of my almost fisted hand. The moment I saw it my anger died and was replaced by excitement. I'd done it! I'd really done it! So anger sometimes does help with things.

I smiled and ran home immediately wanting to tell Garrett what I found as the most brilliant news of the day. But when I got home I found the house empty, it reminded me of a time, in my now clouded human memories, when I'd come home and found no one home, with no note saying where anyone was. No one came home for 3 hours and by the time they did I was freaking out.

I was freaking out right now, what if that guy from the forest had returned, what if he'd hurt Garrett, or worse, killed him? I didn't know everything about the world of vampires yet, how would I survive? Right now all I wanted was for my mother to comfort me... but that wouldn't be possible... seeing as she was still in England worrying about the whereabouts of her daughter. She'd tried calling my mobile a few times, but whenever she did Garrett told me not to answer.

That was the exact moment when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID.

Mum.


	17. Chapter 17

I just stared at the phone for a few moments... no one was home... just me and the phone... no one to tell me not to answer it... and I've been waiting for so long to hear her voice again. I accepted the call and raised the phone to my ear.

'Hello?' I said quietly into the receiver

'Kate! Is that you?' My mother's voice rang out through the speaker

'Yes mum... it's me...'

'Where are you?' She sounded frantic 'Do you realise how worried I've been!'

'I'm sorry... but I can't come home...'

'What! Where are you? Please say you're not with that boy again, what's his name? The drunk one'

'You mean Sam... No I'm not with him... and I'm sorry, I cant tell you where I am...'

'But darling! Why not? I've been worried sick! Please... you can tell me where you are... and what you're doing there...'

But I couldn't tell her, I couldn't tell her that I'm in America... I couldn't tell her that I couldn't come home because I was a vampire...

'I'm really sorry mum... I can't tell you... I have to go now... bye...'

'Kate, no please, don't go!'

I hung up.

But there was one thing I didn't know... that back home, my mother had been tracking the call... that she now knew exactly where I was.


	18. Chapter 18

Three weeks passed from that fateful phonecall, nothing very interesting had happened in that time... except for maybe that... But I'll tell you about that another time... when something as serious as this sin't happening.

Me and Garrett were sat on the sofa together, watching an episode of Smallville, y'know, the one where Oliver Queen get's poisoned, when all of a sudden there's a knock at the door. At first we believed it was Peter... but he would just walk in, and not waste any time by knocking... so who could it be? I could smell whoever it was, and it smelt human, which confused us even more, until Garrett realised something.

'Kate, go wait in the kitchen' He told me. He sounded erally serious, I hated it when he sounded l ike that, it always meant trouble was near. I did as he said and walked into the kitchen, he wanted me out of sight obviously, but I would still listen to what was happening.

I heard him stand up and open the front door to whoever stood on the other side of it.

'Hello Sir' An unmistakably female voice sounded 'Can I ask you a few questions?'

The voice sounded incredibly familier, I just didn't know where from.

'Um, sure' Garrett replied to her 'Just I don't have long, I was about to go out to work'

I couldn't help but think that he was a very good lier, he doesn't even have a job, which makes me wonder how he pays for this house and everything. I heard them sit down and begin talking.

The female spoke again

'I'd like to ask if you know anything about this girl?' There must be a picture, which I, unfortunately, couldn't see

'No, I've never seen her before, why do you ask?'

'There was a phone call from her mobile traced to this house a few weeks ago'

Oh dear, now I know exactly who was in that picture.

Me.

And I realised who's voice that was.

My mother's.


	19. Chapter 19

Garrett's going to hate me now, I just know it, and I couldn't be here while he was angry, cause he most definately will be. I just knew I had to get away, and so I did. I ran out the kitchen, through the back door, and straight into the forest, I ran and ran until I got high up a mountain. I walked over to a ledge and sat on the edge, hoping that he wouldn't follow me.

But of corse he did, he always did, I could hear him coming towards where I sat before I saw him. I didn't want to argue with him, I hated even the thought of it. _It's because you love him _my mind whispered to me, I pushed the thought away, I didn't... I couldn't love him... he's just a friend... or is he?

I turned and saw him stood on a rock nearby.

'Why?'

He spoke a single word, yet it was full of sadness.

'Why what?' I replied, my voice barely a whisper

'You know what Kate!' He was suddenly angry 'Why did you answer you phone?'

'I... I...'

'I told you not to! I told you that for a reason!'

'I'm sorry...'

'Sorry's not enough Kate! Do you know what sort of trouble this has caused! How long it'll take to sort out! Do you know the reason why I told you not to ever answer a call from her?'

'No...'

'Because it'd cause you less pain than if you did! Now you have, and now she's here!'

'What pain? I felt no pain when I talked to her...'

'The pain you'll feel when we'll have to kill her... it won't be long till she finds out about us, about our kind!'

'But... you can't kill her!'

'This is you're fault Kate, you caused it to happen, you're going to have to face the consiquences'

And with that, he left. Leaving me alone on the mountain, where I broke down into tearless sobs.


	20. Chapter 20

**Charlotte POV**

_I hate my arms. I hate me. Everyone hates me. The world hates me. _Those same thoughts had been going round my head for hours now as I stared out the upstairs window.

I'd seen many things as I stood here. A woman I'm sure I recognized went up to the house over the road, and about half an hours later she left, a few moments after she left I saw Kate running out the back door and soon after Garrett was following.

I stood there for a few more minutes with nothing happening, then I saw Garrett returning… but, to my surprise, without Kate, Id thought he'd gone to find her. I frowned, where could she be then?

I left the window and ran downstairs, grabbing my coat on the way out the door

'Where are you going?' I heard Peter calling after me, but I ignored him and ran into the forest, following the direction Kate had gone.

I found her up the mountain, crying her eyes out, I knelt down beside her

'Kate… what's wrong?' I asked her; worried that she'd been hurt

'He… he…. He's… going to…' She whispered through sobs

'Who's going to do what?'

'Garrett… he's… going to kill her…'

'Garrett? He wouldn't kill anyone… who do you think he's going to kill?'

'My mother! She's here! And… and I don't think he's going to… I know he is! He told me himself!' She started crying harder

'She's here?' That must have been the woman I saw by the house over the road… but right now I had to make my best friend happy again, 'Well… why don't we go and see her and get her to leave before anything bad happens'

Kate just nodded in agreement

'C'mon then… let's not waste any time' I stood and hold out my hand to help her stand, she took my hand and I pulled her up.

We walked down the mountain together and started searching for where her mum must be living.


	21. Chapter 21

**Charlotte POV**

After several hours of searching, which would have been quicker if I didn't have to keep stopping to stop Kate from crying again, we found the house that Kate's mum had rented. We walked around looking for an easy way in and to our luck there was an open window that we easily slipped through. We could smell someone cooking sunday roast which meant her mum was at home.

The room that we'd come into was obviously the living room so we walked out of there and found the kitchen down the hallway. We stood in the doorway watching her mother cooking until Kate finally decided to speak

'Mum...' She said quietly, but still loud enough for her mum to hear her

'Kate?' Her mother's voice sounded before she turned around and saw us both, the shock when she saw us was clear in her face and was so much that she dropped the knife she was holding which then hit one of her bare feet and cutting it

The smell of fresh blood was overwhelming and even though I had just hunted I was struggling not to just kill her right then and there

I glanced at Kate and could see she was also struggling like me

Kate's mum was still in shock after seeing her missing child appear before her after several months

My throat was burning from the smell of blood and I knew I wouldn't be able to stay in control for much longer, but no matter how long I managed to not kill her it was obvious that her life was over very soon...

Because Kate had lost control


	22. Chapter 22

**Kate POV**

The knife fell, suddenly the room was full of the smell of blood, I thought I would be able to handle myself but I couldn't, it was so much more tempting than animals were at all, I tried not breathing, but that didn't work at all, my throat was already burning, my mind becoming clouded over from just the smell alone, and no matter how many times I tried to tell myself I didn't want it, that it'd be murder, my mind kept on repeating to me, just try it, just try a little bit. It was becoming harder and harder to think straight and after a while... I couldn't... I lost it.

The next thing I knew it was over, the smell had gone but I could still taste it, then I realised what I'd done

'No' Was all I managed to mutter 'No no no'

I backed into the corner, trying to get myself as far away from what had happened as I could. When I got to the corner I slid down the wall and just sat there on there floor, hugging my knees, staring blankly at the wall on the other side of the room.

Then I heard someone break down the door, Charlotte turned and looked for somewhere to hide, but there wasnt anywhere, I just stayed in the corner, I could hear footsteps coming ths way, two sets of footsteps, meaning there were two people coming.

The footsteps reached the kitchen and two men walked in, I looked up at them

It was Garrett and Peter


	23. Chapter 23

'What's happened here?' Peter's voice rang out, breaking the silence that had held the room for minutes. Garrett had gone over to my mum's now dead body to check for a pulse even though I knew he'd be able to hear her heartbeat if there was one

'She's dead' He confirmed the fact... I knew it was my fault... I'd killed her... I'd killed a person...

Peter then saw Charlotte who still hadn't found a place to hide, it seemed that he hadn't noticed me sat in the corner yet...

'Charlotte did you do this?' He asked her, she simply shook her head in reply. Then Garrett saw me...

'Kate?' He just said my name but I knew he was asking the same question... I looked down, not wanting to talk. He sighed then turned to Charlotte 'Take her home... Now'

And so we left, we left the guys at the house and walked home in complete silence, no one spoke till we where moments away from the houses

'...I'm sorry' Charlotte whispered, I could only just hear her

'It's okay...' I replied 'She would've died anyway... That's why they were there... To kill her...'

Charlotte mearly nodded and then went inside the house she stays at and I went into mine.

When I walked inside I saw there was something different... the door to the cellar, which is always locked, had been left open, frowning I walked over to find out why. At the doorway I peered down to see if I could see anything and there was a faint glow from a light down there, curiosity got the better of me and I walked down the stairs.  
When I got down there I got a big shock, the room was full of things, but not just any things, clothes, books, CDs, all sorts of things, which I guessed belonged to the girl in the picture hung on the wall, a picture of a girl, about my age, with long blonde hair and golden eyes, she was standing next to someone who must be Garrett. It was a wedding picture, that was obvious, Garrett had never mentioned that he'd been married, but that wasn't the thing that was bothering me, it was the fact the girl looked exactly like me. All around the room were more pictures, the room was full of them, I couldn't take it so I ran, upstairs, out the front door and into the forest, I had no idea where I was going, except that it was North


	24. Chapter 24

**Charlotte POV**

I walked Kate home, still kinda in shock after what happened, we spoke once the whole walk back then we both went into our seperate houses. I've never been left alone here before, it was very quiet. I went upstairs to get changed out of my now ripped clothes... walking through forests a lot obviously has that sort of effect on what you wear... I got changed into a pair of jeans, a blue shirt and a grey jacket to cover my arms... which I still hate.

I walked downstairs and noticed something I hadn't when I first came in, the tv had been left on, Peter must've been watching something cause it was on pause. I went and sat down, picking up the controller and pressed play.

It was a wedding video, showing the whole thing, the sound wasnt very good, which showed how old it was, so I didn't hear the bride's name, but I did find out that the groom was Peter. Later there was a clip of the first dance at the reception. I paused it so i could look at the bride better.

She had pale blonde hair and bright red eyes, just like my own... and that wasn't the only similarity... her height looked just the same as mine... she came up to just below Peter's shoulder, like I do. I couldn't be a coinsidence... I'd asked Peter before why he's changed me into a vampire, and he'd never replied... but now I knew... it was because I looked exactly like his ex.

I left a note for Peter to find when he returned telling him I'd gone and wasnt coming back, then I ran out the house, heading west, towards the only other place I felt happy... the forest in Nabraska where we'd found out about the sunlight


	25. Chapter 25

**Garrett POV**

Once Peter and I had cleared up the mess which had been made we went home. All seemed okay, Peter went into his house and I went into mine.

Shutting the door behind me I turned and saw exactly what I never wanted to happen. I'd left the basement door unlocked and open. Down there was full of...her... things. I was breifly lost in the memory of what had happened all those years ago but quickly snapped out of it. _Please say she didn't go down there _I thought to myself _Please say she didn't see those things._

I searched the house but she was gone. Kate had left... And now I had to find her before she got into trouble... Even though this probably meant I was going to get hurt pretty badly...

I ran out the house, and quickly found her scent, fading now, and followed it as closely as I could. She was heading north, which definately meant trouble if she ended up anywhere near that ginger woman I once knew... Tanya.

Kate's scent ran through Canada and into Alaska. Night had fallen twice by the time I got there. Her scent was stronger here meaning she'd been here recently. I kept searching for her until after several hours of looking, I saw her.

And she was not alone


	26. Chapter 26

**Peter POV**

I walked into the house, everything seeming normal, it was quiet, the TV how I'd left it with the... video... on... screen...

The realisation of the mistake I'd made hit me like a ton of bricks. I'd left the video... The wedding video... On screen... And sent Charlotte home alone

This is the sort of mistake that makes you wish you could turn back time and correct everything, but I couldn't... What's done was done...

My mind kept whispering to me _Bite bite bite_ but I ignored it, I'd given up the whole thing of self harm in bad situations a long time ago, and even though the temptation was very hard to resist sometimes, I hadn't done it in 19 years...

But now I had to find Charlotte, I searched the house and she wasn't there, the searched the whole of Forks, she wasn't there either. I couldn't find her scent anywhere either, which made the search several times harder. So I decided to go to my one special place

The place I could sit and think through what had happened

Where I could sit and think of what to do

Where I could possibly think of a way to fix everything

My clearing in Nebraska


	27. Chapter 27

**Tanya POV**

I could smell him before I could see him.

I was sat outside talking with the one person I'd thought I'd lost, Kate, when he turned up. He was probably going to take her away again.

I stood up suddenly, growling. This confused Kate... She always was easily confused.

'What are you doing?' She asked me, standing also

'Stay here, for your own safety' I warned her, I didn't want to lose her again

'Why?' She questioned me

'He's here'

'He?'

'He'

'Oh... Him...'

'Yes him, now stay'

'...Okay...'

I walked off towards where he stood, mentally hating how she still had feelings for him, even after she left... And even after she knew what had happened.

He saw me coming and tried to run but I was too close and caught him easily

'Nomad' That was what I called him... Once a nomad always a nomad

'Don't call me that' I also knew he hated being called that 'I've just come for Kate' He said simply

'Well you can't have her... She hates you now she knows why you chose her'

'You told her!' He didn't like this, and I knew he wouldn't, that was why I'd told Kate

'Yes, I did, because she needed to know'

I'd told her why he chose her, how, 19 years ago his soul mate had been killed by newborns on a trip down south. His soul mate who looked exactly like her, had the same name as her, same everything about her. Then I told her about, only a year later he managed to find out that she'd been reincarnated as the Kate who was sat in the back garden right now. Then how he made a promise to himself that no matter what he'd find her and make her his again. And lastly, how he had succeded in doing just that, till he left that cellar door open.

She hadn't believed me at first, then it dawned on her that it was true.

Garrett and I argued a long time over whether it was right that I told her or not before ending up in a full scale fight.

I seemed to be winning when something hit me from the side and knocked me away from him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Charlotte POV**

I sat at the base of a tree near the edge of the clearing, I had my back to the way I'd come. I was thinking through what I'd seen.

I'd trusted Peter, I think I even loved him, but that was all gone now I knew he'd lied to me. He lied about everything, I was sure on that. Everything he'd told me, even his feelings must've been a lie. And I hated him for that.

I was too caught up with my hating thoughts to hear someone coming up behind me. I only knew they were there when they tapped me on the shoulder. I stood and span around, hissing when I saw who it was.

Peter.

How dare he come here. After what he did surely he'd know to leave me alone. But no, obviously not, there he stood right in front of me.

I growled 'What the hell are you doing here'

He looked directly at me and I saw how sad his expression was. For a moment I wanted to comfort him then I realised how easily he'd lied to me about his feelings before so I just glared at him.

'Well you are in my clearing' He said simply

'Ha! You're clearing? I don't see your name on it anywhere. You can't claim it.' I was angry and I wanted him to know it.

What he did next surprised me

'Actually, my name is here' He then pulled some ivy away from the tree trunk of the tree I'd been sitting under. There, carved into the wood, faded with time, where his initials, P.O., Peter Olden. But below them were another set of initials, C.L., those were my initials, Charlotte Logan, but the carving was at least 40 years old which brought back my anger about his lies.

I pointed to those initials and asked him, aware of the angry in my voice

'Explain that. And that video I found.'

His face grew sadder, obviously remembering something. After a while he spoke

'Those are the initials of my mate... My dead mate' It was clear he was sad, especially when his voice caught when he said his mate was dead.

He'd told me once about mates, how vampires have one mate and about how heartbreaking it was to lose yours. I always thought he'd heard about the last bit from someone else, i didn't know he'd experienced it himself. But it meant he'd had his mate, he couldn't have anyone else, I remembered hoping that we'd be mates but obviously I was wrong.

'And what about the video?' I asked, not quite so angrily, but the emotion was still there strong.

'That was her...' His voice trailed off

'She looked exactly, Exactly like me'

He looked me in the eyes

'She IS you'


	29. Chapter 29

Kate POV

I don't know why I did it; I don't know why I pushed him away from her. I couldn't accept that maybe I still liked him… That I couldn't bear to watch her tear him apart.

Yes, I knew he lied to me, yes I knew he made every single thing up, but him dying was something I couldn't comprehend.

The ginger one, I think her name was Tanya, I wasn't sure, span round wondering where her target had suddenly gone, then her eyes found me, and she was not happy.

'I told you to stay away!' She yelled at me

'I don't care' I replied, in a quiet tone

'I could've killed him, set you free from what he did to you!' She didn't yell that time, but her angry was still clear

'I don't want him dead' I told her,'I might not like him for what he did, but I still don't want him dead'

That shut her up.

I turned round and saw him still on the floor where I'd left him; he was looking up at me, a grateful but sad look on his face. I couldn't help but feel sorry for running away, but I quickly pushed that feeling to the side, he'd lied, and that was that.

He seemed to tell that I was still not happy with him; he looked down and away slightly. He muttered two words, barely audible, but I heard...

'I'm sorry'


	30. Chapter 30

**Charlotte POV**

I stood frozen for a while, letting the shock of what he'd just said pass, before speaking

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' I said, anger present in my voice still

'Exactly what I said... You are her' He told me again

This just annoyed me further

'Oh some I'm some crazy reincarnation of some sort of your dead mate, am I?' I was being slightly sarcastic about that

'Yes... Actually... You got that exactly right...' He then said

I paused for a moment, thinking of what he'd just said... And what I'd just said

'You just called me crazy!'

'Yes, yes I did' He said, with a very matter-of-fact tone to his voice, 'Because right now, you are acting completly crazy and unrationally'

I folded my arms and made a little 'Hmph' sound, not pleased at all

'Point proven right there' He looked at me

I just glared at him

'Yes alright I didn't tell you in the first place, but you know now' He started to tell me more, 'But I was just hoping that maybe I wouldn't have to spend the rest of forever alone and misrible, looking and finding you gave me something to look forward to..'

I listened, not actually having anything to say

'But I guess you've made it clear now...' He continued, 'You dont want anything to do with me anymore, so I guess this is goodbye... You wont be seeing me again, there's nothing worth living for any longer'

And with that he turned and walked back into the forest, leaving me, yet again in shock of what he'd just said

It took me a full five minutes for what he'd just said to really hit me, he was going to kill himself, my mind started reeling, I realised I didn't know how to live this life without him... Or how to actually live life without him... I realised I wouldn't know what to do without him at all... And I struggled to find what everything would be worth without him being here at all...

Next thing I knew I was running in the direction he'd gone, following the honeydew and fushia scent I knew to be his, desperately calling out

'Peter! Wait! Come back!'


	31. Chapter 31

**Kate POV**

With those two words everything started crashing down around me, all my barriers, all my hate towards him. I knew he meant it, he truely was sorry.

I felt myself kneel down infront of him. He glanced at me before turning away again.

'What do you think you're doing?' I heard Tanya yelling behind me, but I ignored her

I pulled him round to face me. He stared at me, probably thinking I still hated him.

Then I did what neither of us had done before.

I kissed him.

He stayed frozen for a few moments before melting from his frozen state and kissed me back.

I could hear Tanya going on and on about how he had betrayed me and lied to me. She was angry that I'd taken him back. But I'd taken him back because I realised he must've done whatever he did to protect me, and that I didn't want anything else in the world except him.

Then the true reason suddenly came into my mind.

Another two words.

Soul Mates


	32. Chapter 32

**Charlotte POV**

I ran through the forest following his scent, the smell of honeydew and rain on a summer's night. I kept following it through all the twists and turns past trees, bushes and other plants.

I kept running as more and more states went behind me, until I was back in Washington, where it was chucking it down with rain and a storm raging overhead.

Then all of a sudden it stopped.

I looked around the area of where it stopped; there was no where that he could've gone without leaving a trail…he couldn't have just disappeared into thin air?

There was the forest behind me, where I'd just come from, and on both of my sides, and in front of me was a cliff with jagged rocks and a raging sea below me. Surely he didn't…. jump.

But where else would he have gone, the trail ended here, at the cliff's edge, there was no where else he could've gone but down. I'd seen the rocks at the bottom before, they were lethal, and from what I'd read online, they claimed lives yearly, and now Peter had gone a jumped.

From things he'd told me before all this trouble I had a faint idea that we couldn't be hurt in the same way humans can, and there was no other way down to see if he was there, I looked around the check no one was there before taking a step forward.

I felt like I was flying for the few moments I was in the air, then the rocks were below me, somehow I managed to land perfectly on my feet, completely unharmed.

There he was, only a few meters away from me, lying on the destroyed rocks. I walked over to him slowly and just before I got to his side his eyes opened.

'Did it work?' He asked slowly

'Did what work?' I replied, confused as to what he meant

'Am I dead?'

'No…'

'Oh…' He sounded disappointed

'Why would you want to be dead?' I asked as I knelt beside him

'Because you hate me' He turned his head to look at me

'I don't hate you…. I don't like that you didn't tell me… But I don't hate you, I can't hate you'

'You don't hate me?' He sat up, sounding surprised

'No, no I don't'

A slight smile appeared on his face, I smiled back

'I don't want you to hate me… I don't want to live if you don't like me'

'I'm not that special'

'You are to me'

And then he kissed me, I couldn't believe it, it was the first time I'd ever been kissed and I wasn't sure what to do. So I kissed him back. We sat there on the destroyed rocks kissing before he pulled back and whispered

'You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that'


	33. Chapter 33

**Kate POV**

Days or weeks passed, I couldn't tell anymore. At some point we left Alaska and the annoying ginger behind and returned to Washington. I was finally starting to accept life as how it was, accepting what I was and how to live with it... And that one day, no idea what, I'd fade away and become who I was before I was me. That last one wasn't something I could change, just something that I could only accept would happen.

It's been almost a year since becoming a vampire, and it's been a very eventful year. Life would never be able to be the same as it was a year ago, and to be quite honest, I didn't want it to be like that anymore. I'd finally found someone who I truely loved, someone who had helped me through everything, even if he did have to lie to keep me safe.

I sat staring out the front window in the living room while he watched his favourite tv show, Smallville, again.

'Which character do you think is best?' His voice suddenly broke me out of my thoughts

I turned to face him

'Oliver Queen of course' I told him, smiling. I only said that because Ollie looked like him, but with shorter hair.

'Hm... I'd have to say Kara...' He thought out loud

I suppressed a laugh

'Kara looks like Charlotte'

'Does she?' His face showed that he was deep in thought... Then a shocked expression came over him 'Oh my god... She does...'

Now I couldn't hold my laughter any longer

'Oh no no no... Chloe is better then' He decided to correct himself from his previous decition

'Don't want Peter coming and beating you up for hitting on his girl, eh?' I asked him, still giggling slightly

'Definately not!' Garrett exclaimed, 'He's had some serious fight training... You do not want to get him angry'

Smiling I came over and sat beside him

'I'm sure I don't'

He grinned at me before putting his arm round my shoulders and pulling me slightly closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes. For now, at least, we could just be us, together.


End file.
